


Death is So Final

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina's never dreamed she's died before.  This dream shakes her to her core.





	Death is So Final

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free space

There was a standoff between the villains of Arkham, the Bat-brood, and the GCPD. And Selina was right in the middle of it. She didn’t know where to go. She wasn’t like the Arkham inmates; they were crazy, she was just a thief. But she wasn’t entirely good enough to be on the Bat team. Being between them left her in the line of fire for the Gotham police. She was used to being cornered, but this felt hopeless. She had nowhere to run.

“Drop it, Catwoman!” yelled one of the officers. Was she holding anything?

She uncoiled her whip. “We can talk about this,” she said. She took a step forward and snapped her whip. The officer—a woman—her gun went off. Selina had been shot before but this felt different. This felt permanent.

She watched herself fall. She could hear Bruce calling her name, see him running to her. She watched as from above as he cradled her in his arms.

“I love you,” she said, through a mouthful of blood. “I’m...sorry.”

Selina woke with a start.

Where was she? It was so dark. She was on something soft. A bed. Her heart raced. Why didn’t she know where she was?

Someone groaned beside her and a large hand settled onto her arm, holding her. She closed her eyes. It was Bruce’s room. She was in Wayne Manor. Memories of the night before came back. He’d invited her home. She’d agreed to come. They’d made love in the showers and then upstairs. That explained a lot.

She opened her eyes again. It was just a dream. That was all. Nothing to be frightened of. Still, she couldn’t quite shake it.

Selina rolled into Bruce’s arms, pressing up against him.

“Bruce,” she said softly, gently rubbing his chest and the scars there. “Are you awake?”

He groaned again and kissed her forehead. “Yes, Selina?”

She couldn’t stop a smile. He sounded so sleepy.

“Nothing. I just….” She didn’t know how to continue. She was a grown woman worried about a dream.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice more solid.

“Just a nightmare. I woke up and I didn’t know where I was. That’s all.”

“What was it about?”

She turned, still in his grasp, but not looking at him anymore. Somehow, saying it aloud didn’t make it sound ridiculous. In fact, it seemed more menacing in the dark bedroom. Bruce took her hand, his fingers rubbing her ring.

“It sounds like your subconscious at work,” he said.

“Are you going to analyze me, Dr. Wayne?”

Bruce frowned. “I’m not really—”

“I know,” she said. “Tell me. What’s my subconscious trying to tell me?”

He took in a deep breath. “You don’t know where you belong. You feel like an outsider to everyone. You know the police as only an enemy, but you’re not sure about us. You’re scared you’re too much grey and I’m too black and white.”

Selina was silent, and Bruce let her be. She didn’t like this dream or what it meant. She felt too open, too vulnerable. Whenever she felt that, she ran. But she was trying not to do that anymore.

“It felt...prophetic.”

Bruce kissed the side of her head. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“You can’t promise that and you know it,” she said.

He turned her to face him. “Selina.” He cupped her cheek. “The only thing that will keep us apart is my own death. I’ll always be there with you.” He kissed her. “And you do belong with us. You’re good, Selina, whether you believe it or not.”

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his shoulder. “No, I’m not. Not like you. But I’m trying.”

“I can’t ask for more,” he said.

Selina sniffed as if fighting back tears. But when she looked up at him, her eyes were clear.

“I’ve never had a dream where I’ve died,” she said.

“Maybe you got one of mine,” he said.

“You have those dreams often?”

“I always dream about someone dying,” he said.

She propped herself up on an elbow. “Always?”

“Most nights,” he said.

She touched his face. “You poor thing.”

He took her hand and kissed her palm. “You keep them from me. Just being here.”

“Oh, honey. We’ll keep them from each other.”

He let go of her hand and pulled her close into a kiss. She dragged her nails up his back and he bucked against her bare thighs. Selina hummed in pleasure.

“Give me something else to think about, lover.”

Bruce growled and rolled them over. Selina pushed all thoughts of her nightmare aside, putting all her attention on Bruce to block them out.


End file.
